User talk:Greenduck
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. Greenduck |} |} Re:Getting Stampede You can get it and use either duracell or engineer brand for d's they last longer than the average one.--LegoGuy87 19:34, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Message from chief of elite soldiers. N-Strike squad Chief of elite soldiers here. Good strategy plan, I hope to try it out when I get a chance. Unfortunately, Ive been a little short on nerfers lately and havent been able to form any big wars :(NerfMasta 04:31, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Message from N-Strike Squad Leader that is a pretty good idea, and I just wanted to let you know, that I promoted you to strategist in the N-Strike Squad. Please note that we have no heavy troopers, guards, zealots, or engineers for our positions. we do have gunners, atrillery, messanger, or reinforcements for our positions instead. (More positions can be found on the N-Strike Squad's page). Thanks, I want to try it out too! Nerfboy 15:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) We don't have a guard Position. Maybe your friend could become part of the reinforcements unit. Nerfboy 00:04, May 8, 2011 (UTC) About the squads, I like them the way they are, because they are like squads now. When more people join, I will change the name. By the way, you can make a page of N-Strike strategies, and a more specific page with more detials, and information for the Vortex squad as you are the new leader. Nerfboy 22:37, September 21, 2011 (UTC) message from the 2nd in command. aka sniper I like your plan except for what the sniper does. If we have a shortage on men I can easily take care of myself on the battle position. Longshot cs 6 rocks and I want it soooooooooo badly. I HAVE A LONG STRIKE It sucks. (not really it is a great longstrike) Dylan81nerfer here..... Longshot cs 6 I am eleven but I am 5 feet tall. The gun rock has been my favorite baster since I was 8. Dart Tag Blasters just wonderin.... etc 2 new dart tag blasters.... quick 16 speedload 6. Message from Leader of N-Strike Squad this is about the logo... we already have a logo for our squad. It is found on the N-Strike squad's page. Nerfboy 11:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea... I'll try that. Could you try too? I will work on it. Nerfboy 20:01, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. great! can you show me what it looks like when it is done? Nerfboy 10:56, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Yea ive seen some of your strategies! I use the "bad boys get no presents" tatic in wars lol. I really like it. Thanks for commented a positive comment on my strategy :) Strategy used Well, it went really well. Me and my 7 friends were performing it normally. I was a Heavy gunner with a stampede so me and my friend (guard) with a deploy went to the front and onto this little porch spot. The rest of them stood in the back for a few minutes and then moved to the side by a shed. Engineer with Raider, Zealot with nitefinder, and our super soldier with 2 mavericks. They got into a little trouble and took cover by the shed. As they did the Engineer took them out. Me and my friend got into trouble too. Enemies came from the other side of the gate. We easily took them out though. The sniper however was inside a bush by the front. The zealot and engineer behind the guard and elite on my sides were moving up with us and we fired at people when they came infornt. The guard and zealot moved swiftly ahead blocking the escape and we got into the star shape and surrounded them. We shrinked it while firing and they gave up. The sniper with a longhsot didnt really have to do any work besides taking out a few people in front while me and the guard were on the porch spot firing. User results Ok thanks. Its a great strategy! RE:WHAT? No, I got promoted to leader of Nerf nation!!! --Nerfboy 20:03, September 20, 2011 (UTC) country? Please tell me your country name please I need to know for my redesigning.--LegoGuy87 21:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC)